Christmas Special
by IzzyisiNSaNiTY
Summary: Izzy is stressed out by Christmas and what not. I will make new Specials for every year.


**Yes I made this story now what BWAHAHAHA ok well anyways I wanted to make a Christmas special. **

**HERE WE GO**

I started pacing down the halls and I couldn't think of what I could do. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Could you get that for me, Jarvis" I said to my Butler. He politely answered with a kind and respectful yes. I gave him a thank you for all his kind work he has and had ever done for me. A wild Princess Blaziken appeared, my stressed weird mind wandered to me saying "Pikachu I choose you!" She had looked at me as if she were worried. "What happened?" she asked. "I can't sleep, haven't slept in days, due to this holiday" I said with the OCD I have and trying to make everything perfect. "I understand," she said "I have had moments like that before"

Another knock at the door came along I had gotten more stressful hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Jarvis reached for the door slowly and dramatically, had then opened it and it was a Sydney, she doesn't exactly have an account yet but in the meantime she is Juliet. "Izzy! Izzy! In two days it's Christmas, can you believe it?!" said Juliet. "Yeah," I said, "Why are holidays so stressful?" "I dunno but look on the bright side" said the hyper one who put a sucker in her mouth. "What is the bright side onto this?" said I. She answered "You're with me and Canada and look there's snow outside" she said hoping for a smile to appear on my face, alas there wasn't one. "You have the presents, right" said Princess Blaziken. I answered hastily "Yes, presents or not though this time of year is at its most stressful peak, at least it's better than what the Mayans predicted."

Everything had come into a silence until a flying mint cat that only I could see magically appeared. "How ya doing?" the cat asked. "Are you here to make things even stressful than they already are too?" I asked. "I'm only here to help you silly" giving off its silly gestures and what not. "What help is there to be done, I don't know what else there is to even be done with." I said. "First of all we need you to be in a better mood, we don't need a humbugger this Christmas, Izzy, look at me," the mint kitten said "this time of year you're always in a good mood. Why be in such bitter judgment?" The two others looked at me as if I were going insane and talking to myself.

"Should we do something about her?" Blaziken had asked. A reply from Juliet came "Nah, she is just having an England moment just that it's a cat instead of a bunny" I had heard the two talking "You think im insane don't you?! BLOODY HELL!" I said "Calm down Izzy" Juliet had said. Flying mint cat shook her head "that's the attitude im talking about" I said I was sorry. "Consider making a FANFICTION as a bonus, you know to calm you down, you enjoy writing don't you? Let the keyboard be the piano and express your writing as if it were music" said the cat. "So what am I Austria now..." I said in an annoyed voice. The cat had noticed what she said even when she said it and made a kitty face at me. "What are you doing?" I asked. The cat decided that she might as well get me to calm down and got me into buying a lot of manga and ice cream. I felt like Japan doing this. Flying mint cat made herself visible to Juliet and Blaziken. They jumped back at it not knowing what it was, what it would do then Blaziken realized who it was after she used it in one of her own fan fictions. "Flying mint cat? What are you doing here?" Blaziken had asked "I am here to try and cheer up the one that seems to be stressed" the cat answered. "IT'S A MINT CAT?! THAT'S SO BADASS!" said the hyper one with ADD. I happened to come back in the jolly mood that im normally in, but something was odd about it.

"Something about her seems as if she is losing it" Blaziken pointed out. FMC went to check on me and I was trying to make it seem like a surprise. I grabbed a lot of Mountain Dew and went into my room to start typing. The three tried going to my room but I had locked the door. I started it as a hetalia theme, where we were going to sing the hetalia version of the 12 days of Christmas. I wrote…

_On the 12__th__ day of Christmas a Nation gave to me..._

_12 bottle of vodka_

_11 plates of Pasta _

_10 piano sheets_

_9 Christmas gifts_

_8 ripe tomatoes  
7 purring cats_

_6 pink ponies _

_5 ham-bur-gers_

_4 pints of beer _

_3 red roses_

_2 polished woks _

_And a drunk Brit with a cup of tea _

They ended up breaking the door down I didn't want them to read it so I saved it and closed my computer. "What were you typing?" Blaziken asked. I replied with a nervous "Nothing". They knew I lied they can tell when I lie. I confessed I wrote a Fan fiction but didn't tell them what it was about. "I can't wait to read it!" Juliet said "Abububub," I said smacking her hand "this isn't to be read until and only until you read it when it isn't on my computer, fair enough?" I finished. They both nodded and I tried looking for flying Mint Cat but she had already left, kind of sad. The next day was Christmas Eve. The two came back to my house and said they read my AWESOME fan fiction, they loved it. I did NOT just have a Prussia moment. Anyways, we had plans on Christmas Day but we promised we'd be there at a certain place there and then we'd do the exchanging of presents and what not. The Hetalia 12 days of Christmas went through my head and I wish I would've had a piano or an instrument nearby. Alas I didn't. We all talked to each other and did our normal quizzes. "This was the best Christmas ever" Juliet said "If only 'Merica was here" I said. Juliet replied "Yeah, but I'm also happy we three did something" and we were lying in the snow.

**This was my first Christmas special, hope you liked it, made it in the past hour(s). Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night!**


End file.
